DNAL:Zombie Style
by black-hearted-sakura
Summary: 3 weeks after kira's death, Matt, Mello and their friend Boo  OC  faught for servival, as Kira's killed criminals and enemies have returned, only less alive. they're now what we call. Zombies. who will they meet and how will they make it? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

It's all i ever wanted.

a life to live with my friends; Mello and Matt... okay... mainly matt...

i mean, i love him... and he loves me... pf-t. I WISH!

Kira started this, It wasn't really expected to happen, i mean neither was kira. After killing all those criminals, how is it that they decide to come back?

now, back to matt; if you think im obbsessed, to let you know, he is a major helper in my life, and me in his; it's a umiricle/u we got out of there alive!

oh... did i feget to tell you him and i got away from takada and her bodygaurds? mello too. I'ts a long story actualy... well here goes..

We made it.

The end, now deal with it.

Nah, jokes! But we did end up with a few ugly scars and a huge loss of blood. At least a week after takada killed herself, kira was gone.

3 weeks later, the dead rose. that's right. This is what my story is about.

The dark side of the death note, or as some people call it (or whats left of them that know about the death note, which is like... 3...4 people) 'death note after life'.

Zombie Style...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

(matt's pov.)

So... tired... must... sleep...been driving... all day... so... utired/u

So, Mello decides after the kira case had been solved that we go for a iroad trip/i, yippe. Heh, Mello's not driving! he's riding shotgun while i drive, and worse... HE'S ASLEEP!

I'm nodding off for about the third time in an hour, when Boo taps my shoulder.

"Matt, find a motel, park in the front,i'll book us in, just try not to fall asleep, okay?"

Wait, had she noticed my nodding off? am i really that bad at trying to hide things? how does she know!

"You have been saying aloud how tired you are? haven't you?" she asks as i look in the rear view mirror to see her face.

...oh...that's how...

So, i do as she told me, i drive around trying to find a decent motel. Eyes glued onto the road and buildings like a hawk. 'Cause that's how i play.

Well... most of the time...

I spot a rather nice place; it's a two story one, with creamish beige coloured walls, but it's difficult to tell because of the lack of light. I look at the office, the lights are on...

Hmm... why not?

i park alongside the office and whatch as boo hops out, the last i hear from her is a couple of complaints about the temparature before i start to nodd off again.

she told me not to fall... asleep... ahh... so... tired... must... not... fall... asleep... must... n~

And that was the point i fell asleep, and had a rather awkward... well, nightmare...

I whispered to myself some sort of song as i looked around at the dark sky, there was no moon, no stars, just black. surounding me was somesort of forrest, there were no leaves, no grass that were green, everything was black,red and grey. i knew it wasn't my eyes, for i was still wearing my black and white striped shirt, along with my blue jeans, boots and my orange goggles, which were placed around my neck.

i look around, the trees were leafless alright, but instead they were filled with somesort of red flower, that's petals kept falling off, and once they were all gone,they would reappear, and begin to fall again.

The grass was what made me wonder; it was a light pale grey. But it wasn't ash, it was just grey grass. That sounded like paper when you stand on it. There was a single black oldfashioned street lamp that gave light to the forest, and showed its true colours.

I was starting to wonder where i was when i heard it... the voice... that beutiful singing ... voice ... a soft, yet terrifing song was sang;

i"There is a castle on a cloud,  
>i'd like to go there in my sle-ep,<br>are no floors for me-e-e to swe-e-ep,  
>not in my castle on a cloudi

You could tell it was a female, the voice was just too gentle and cold to belong to a male. Curiousity got to me before i realised i had started running after it, i ran without a sweat, probably because it's a dream. Behind some more red trees she sang more lyrics, similar to the ones she sang before. But after a few more, she stopped, and the song was replaced by something more terrifying... my name... my real name

i"Mail... Mai-l... Mail Jeevas... Please... come Mail... im so lonely..."/i

It terrified me, so i turned to run, but the grass kept me from moving. i"Mail?... oh... there you are..."

I turned to meet a figure wearing a long sleeved white and silver robe, it was embroided with studds that sparkled, although the light wasn't in sight within the mile i ran. she was a rather skiny thing, and pale at that, her face was hidden behind a curtain of long black hair,but you could tell she had been crying, you couldn't see tears but her voice was so broken.

"Mail, please. Stay with me" she whispered and came closer, holding hand out to reach towards me

"Dont call me Mail! No one calls me Mail!" i yelled, it was the only thing i could say. She stopped and looked at me, she was a meter away, yet she seemed so cold.

i"Matt, please. They'll be back, don't leave me. Im so lonely. So scared/i" she whispered then began to come closer to me, she was right infront of me, more cold than she was a meter away. Her pale hands touched and held my head, one on my cheek, the other on the back of my neck, the were so cold, like ice. I could feel this cold, pale, terrified woman; iin my dream/i

"Matt, please don't leave me..."

She drew her face closer to mine, as if she were to kiss me her hair still in between, and my arms began to move them out of the way. what does she look like? i push it out of the way and get a better look at her face, it terrified me even more. her face;

was just like Boo's...

Closer and closer her face came before her lips touched mine but we didn't make it. she started shaking me, and screaming my name. Then i realised it wasn't the womans, it was Boo's, the real Boo's voice.

"MATT! Fucking! get up!" i started to reactivate my system and finally opened my eyes to see Boo crying above me. Wait, crying? that woman... she was-

"Matt! we're getting out of here unow!/u" she yelled, and stopped shaking me.

"wait, what?" i asked, did she say we're leaving? what time is it? i looked around the room to see Mello packing stuff up, i couldn't see what he's packing, but what i did notice was that he looked scared, and was in a hurry. Not to mention his clothes hand been clawed at, there was no blood from him, but there was some on him, the fabric on his left arm was shredded and losely hung from his body, revealing his scar on his shoulder.

Wait, Mello scared, Boo crying? what the fuck is going on!

"Matt, we're leaving!" boo awnsered my question, did they have a fight and decided to go home? heh. probably not...

"Um, we are on a roadtrip arn't we?"

"Matt, this is no field trip anymore, we have to leave before there's more of them" mello said without looking at me and zipped up the bag he was packing. He then grabbed his guna and keys and palced them in his- wait. Gun!

"Mello i thought you said you got rid of that gun!" i yelled at him.

"I had a feeling we might still need it, seems like i was right" he stated, ending our convosation before Boo yanked at my arm to get of the bed, oh, that's right, i fell asleep in the car, boo must've carried me up here.

The door opens to reveal daylight, fire and lots of blood. iDamn, how long was i asleep for?/i

We must've gotten a room on the second floor because there was a rail infront of us, Boo started to drag my arm towards the stairs before i noticed the tears streaming down her face, is the mess why she's crying? all this blood?

She stopped and froze as another man walked up the stairs, he had a major slice at his chest, his clothes were in an even worse than mello's slevee and he stank. ireally, really badly.../i. His skin was pale with a greenish tint to it, but he was still alive. i had to help him.

"Sir, are you all ri-"

"MELLO!" I was cut off by Boo's voice, and she dragged me up the stairs, faster than she was to get my up and out of bed. I couldn't keep up, and tipped; bringing her down with me. The man who was harmed noticed my precence and we made eye contact. God i wish i didn't...

His eyes were green, and the pupil of his eyes. Were grey. A life-less, plain grey. Then it hit me, this guy was dead. A living moving dead. Fuck? am i still dreaming?

The guys mouth opened wide to give a load roar and his skin broke and split, making his mouth wider and longer. You could see blood all throughout his teeth, and he began to run towards us, when a lage bang sounded off, and he was shaking on the ground.

Mello stood above us with his gun in his hand, continuing to shoot the souless creature untill it stopped moving.

"Now you know why we're leaving?" asked Boo as she gripped onto her arm and winced at the pain, she must've hurt herself as she fell.

Opps.


	3. Chapter 3

-Boo's pov.-

A week has passed since we picked up Near and things are alot more different from earlier on;

Near; who once was an emotionless freak is now a phobiac of everthing,at least he's easier to calm down when he has mello around him. But i still feel syphthetic that he had to go through that, i know how that feels...

Mello; was a guy who cared about Matt and Myself, beating kira and Near, was addicted to chocolate and loved his body, even if he was called a girl. Now he's an over dramatic little girl, who only thinks about chocolate, zombies and Making sure he has bullets on him, and out of him. if your wondering why i called him a girl? use your freaking imagination.

Matt has been quiet for somereason and has finished his game at least 14 times in the last week. I respect him for being talented for games and all but, He seems to not like to talk to us... mainly me?

Myself? i'm bored shitless, became insane with it. And hopes to find someone to talk too, my imagination is missing, so is my insparation for anything and everything. But i'm still alive.

Mello is currently; riding shot gun, and flipping through radio stations, whilst getting nothing but static. Matt's driving now, also being as bored as i am, and taking a long drag from his cigarette and out the window the smoke goes. Near is peaceful... and asleep on my lap, i'm not to happy about it, but he needs to rest, and his hand might take a while to heal...

"static", Mello says and presses the buton to skip along the radio line, there is like a long irritating song comming from both him and Matt. "static", click, puff, "static", click, puff, "static", click, puff "static", click, puff... oh near is so lucky he's asleep right now...

"static", click, puff, "static", click, puff, "static", click, puff "sta-

and do you want to know what happened next? well, if you don't; skip the next few lines. This is what happened;

We heard a voice of despiration through the radio.

"This is G- grace Anderson", we then heard a voice claming something won't work, "It's worth a try! ... My self and Azh are in n- need of help... W- We're" at this point all that was heard was sniffs and sobs as she paused. "Were under attack by at least 15 zombies! if there is anyone out there... please... respond now, over"

I looked to see the boys faces, Mello was speechless, Matt looked as if none of those words was sunched into his head. Near... well, Near is still asleep so...

I grew angry as no one maked a move to awnser; "Mello! awnser them!"

Mello looked like he had to shoot his best friend (technicaly speaking; Matt) and picked up the radio. He stuttered as he brought it closer to his face, probably from not hearing another voice for ages.

iOh, for the love of god/i

(Azh's pov)

my name, if hadn't read the last line, is Azhu.

I take charge of the two of us and give every command.

I love being the one that's more alive, it makes me proud. Oh, and I love my guns. My big, shiny, guns. I will almost drewl when I think about them. I my little babies/I.

Grace and I had to pull over earlier to get some supplies such as food, water, entertainment and petrol. Yes, my car was out of gas...God damn it...

Grace and I are definately not alike; she has a liking of children and has a fear of death and zombies. I can never get her to shut up, which makes me want to shoot her sometimes, but I need to keep her alive; I will go insane very easily if I have no one to talk to.

It has happened before...

I remember how that ended.

Grace ran out screaming, with her red hair everywhere and her white dress (or long shirt as she calls it)Spilled with what looked like a mixture of mustard and tomatoe sauce... she must've found the hot dog machine...

but it wasn't the spillage on her dress that caught my eye, it was behind her what caught my eye. There was at least twelve to fifteen Zombies behind her, chasing her like a child after their toy for a Happy Meal. I reach into the back and grab my gun that was lying on the floor. Unfortunatley, all my bullets fell out of my gun after not being placed in there proorly.

"Get in the car!" i yelled and left the door open for her to get in, its not like i could tell the zombies to wit a moment while i re-load my gun and get new bullets.

She scrambles in and locks the door behind her, i floor on the accelarator but end up speachless when i realise that the tank is empty. I then look into the back at the rest of my guns while gtace is playing with buttons in the car, i couldn't care less though. We might die so...

Each gun is the same; Empty, Empty, Empty or Empty. Suddenly, i heard the sound of static and snap my head to get a better look at Grace. "T-This is G-Grace Anderson"

"Grace! it won't work! we're the only ones out here!" i scream at her.

"It's worth a try!" she snaps back and finishes what she's saying thorugh the radio, mentioning our situation. The car starts rocking side to side from the freaks outside trying to get inside. I look into the front again and watch my aquaintance bow her head and... wait is she praying?

"Gracie it's oka-

"bTHIS IS BOO SPEAKING! OUR LOCATION IS SOUTH EAST OF TIMOTHY, STATE YOUR LOCATION, OVER/b"

Suprise hit me like lightning as i heard that female voice over the radio. I scurry to the front seat and hit the horn with the Zombies still throwing around the car. The windows seem like they can't take it anymore, and i pray a little myself that it will hold on much longer. I need to pay attention and trust in god a little more.

"This is Azhu speakin, man is it nice to hear a human voice, you are alive yes? over" i say and wait for a reply.

"Yes, myself and three others are alive and armed, so i repeat; State your location! over!" I smile at the thought of others being alive, it's nice to know others can handle themselves besides myself and Grace.

"On the corner of the M1, south-east timothy, there are at least twelve to fifteen fuckers trying to get us. Our car is out of gas and in the 9-11 petrol station, you better hurry, the windshield won't hold for much longer! over" i then wait for a reply just to get it after my last word, as if they were continuing my sentence.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" a male voice finishes. Im very happy at the moment~ i have a bigger chance at scoring it with a ma-

My thoughts are interupted as the window shield decides to go against my prayers, and glass is shattered onto my leg, the others take notice of it, leave the sides and back and pay more attention to the front. Suddenly Grace leans over an grabs the radio out of my hand;

"Correction, we'll be running down the M1,over" and with that, she unlocked the door and ran. Myself astonished, leaned in the back and grabbed three of my guns and a hand full of bullets, exited my smashed and beaten black 4-wheel drive to rot then followed Grace.

We ran for a while on the hot road, knowing that the sun would wear us down and second now. Seeing Grace run was fucking halarious, everytime she 'd look back and see the zombies; she'd scream, pull a worried face and run at least half a mile faster. I almost died seeing her do that the first time!

Though, it would be better to die laughing, rather than being eaten by zombies...

Suddenly, the smell of burnt rubber decided to cram through my nose, and the next thing i knew, Grace and i were pulled into a red car, with a smoking redhead in the front seat, a blonde chick in leather in the next, a brunette looking all concerned and an albino in her lap.

A yawn escaped the albino's mouth and he wiped his eyes, "Mello, did i miss something?"


End file.
